thetroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Garcia
The nerd of the school, Felix is complex. He is just dying to tell someone about his involvement in the group so he can be the cool guy, but because of his oath he does nothing. Felix is an off-the-charts genius. An expert on mysterious creatures and paranormal activity, he's fully prepared to take on any monster. Felix doesn't fit in at school, so The Troop are his closest friends. He is always bullied by many of the students, and, although Hayley and Jake stand up for him, he takes the hit anyways. He was once friends with Troop enemy, Gus, but Gus was only using Felix to get a hold of the Troop best weapon. His favorite weapon is the Blaster. He is a nerd and un-popular. Felix left for Troop International. Relationships Hayley Steele Hayley views Felix as a good friend, and the two have been a part of The Troop before Jake was admitted. Hayley always has Felix's back, especially when he is being picked on by other classmates. Felix views Hayley as a very close friend, and she is one of his only friends. It is unknown if they feel any attraction toward each other. But it's quite unlikely due to hints of Jake and Hayley being attracted to one another and Felix wanting Jake to ask Hayley out hinting once again he could be a shipper. Jake Collins Felix and Jake are good friends. Both aren't exactly the most popular guys in school and seem to both enjoy being a part of the Troop. Felix was probably the first to trust Jake's instincts, as seen during No More Master Nice Guy when Felix lets Jake lead the mission against a Doulos, a very dangerous monster. Felix was disappointed when Jake sounded relieved that he canceled their mini-golf game. Mr. Stockley Felix and Mr. Stockley have a good friendship/teacher-student relationship. Most likely because both are very knowledgeable of the Troop. Augustus Currently, both share an enemy relationship. After Felix thought Gus was snarked (Gus put ear-plugs in his ears to prevent him from forgetting about the Troop) he became friends with Gus. However, Gus was only using this friendship to gain entry to the Troop's base and to steal their Dimension Mites, in My Gus Is Back, and You're Gonna Be In Trouble. Trivia *It was revealed in Pajama Game...of Death that Felix is allergic to bees and wasps. *In Wrath of the Wraith, it is revealed that Felix's worst fear is a clown with lobsters for feet and beehives for hands, as this is what the Wraith causes him to see. *As Felix's worst fear has beehives for hands, it is possible that Felix's allergy of bees and wasps led to a phobia of them. This is evidenced by Felix's visible fear of being stung by a Vespinox. *Felix leaves in early Season 2 and is replaced by Kirby *Even though Felix leaves in Season 2, he is seen in the first two episode's and in the intro for the first two season 2 episode's, and when he leaves, in the intro with Kirby, he is still seen jumping from a monster and in other area's of the intro. Category:Character Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Troop Members Category:Troop International Category:Lakewood Troop Members